The mineralocorticoid hormone aldosterone is produced by the adrenal gland and acts on the distal tubules and collecting ducts of the kidney to increase reabsorption of ions and water in the kidney. Aldosterone causes conservation of sodium, secretion of potassium, increased water retention, and increased blood pressure.
Aldosterone has been implicated in the pathogenesis of cardiovascular diseases such as hypertension and heart failure. In clinical trials, treatment with the nonselective mineralocorticoid receptor antagonist (MRA) spironolactone or the selective MRA eplerenone significantly reduced morbidity and mortality among patients with heart failure or myocardial infarction already taking an angiotensin-converting enzyme inhibitor or a β-blocker. However, significant side effects such as gynecomastia and impotence were observed in male patients receiving spironolactone while hyperkalemia was seen in patients taking either drug.